Quizás
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Quizás nadie se lo esperaba, pero asi paso. Eren quien decía fielmente siempre no creer en el amor. Cayó bobamente enamorado de una chica de ojos color cielo.


**_-Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Solamente la historia me pertenece._**

 ** _-Universo Alternativo._**

 ** _-Ooc._**

* * *

 **Quizás.**

 **.**

 **One S.**

* * *

Eren nunca había pensado acerca del amor ni nada por el estilo, es más, pensó que nunca caería en algo así, era uno de los chicos más populares de la universidad y tenía para escoger pero simplemente no le apetecía, o quizás todas salían huyendo cuando lo observaban con Mikasa.

Muchas veces intento pensar de forma romántica en Mikasa, pero era algo imposible. Mikasa era como su hermana, habían crecido juntos y él, por más que lo intentara no podía verla de esa forma.

Mikasa sin embargo, aseguraba estar enamorada de él, más bien él pensaba que era agradecimiento lo que la chica sentía, pero nunca le dijo algo al respecto.

Un día incluso trató de besarla para saber si en realidad podía a llegar a sentir algo por la pelinegra, pero nada pasó, repentinamente pasaron por su mente todos los momentos en su niñez, y algo lo hizo frenarse. No podía sentir nada por ella, no de esa forma.

Pensaba que era inmune al amor o al gusto hasta que la vio.

Una nueva chica de cabellos amarillos y ojos tan azules como el cielo, no entendía que le había visto, bueno si, era hermosa pero su personalidad era un asco. Cada vez que la veía sentía ganas de hablar con ella pero, lo terminaba pensando bien y se alejaba.

Armin se había reído de él cuando descubrió que estaba espiando a la chica.

Siempre había querido hablarle, pero nunca supo cómo hacerlo. Siempre cuando la veía sola, que era algo casi imposible ya que siempre se la pasaba con dos chicos, quienes también eran nuevos, no podía dejar de pensar como seria hablar con ella. Tomando la decisión, había agarrado muy fuertemente la bandeja de su desayuno y se acercó a la mesa en la cual ella estaba.

La chica solamente levantó la mirada hacia él, y luego la desvió.

—Me llamo Eren. –Se presentó educadamente, ella volvió a verlo.

—Annie, me llamo Annie.

—¿Qué tal Annie? ¿Qué estudias? Sé que eres nueva y…

—Lo siento, debo irme. –Susurró apenada. – Nos vemos luego. ¿Ok? –sonrió.

—Claro. –Dijo Eren al verla partir. –Por lo menos ya se tu nombre. –Susurró con una gran sonrisa.

—¿El nombre de quién? –Preguntó Mikasa, Eren se sorprendió.

—De nadie Mikasa, nos vemos luego. –Sin decir más salió de la cafetería en la cual estaba minutos antes con Annie.

.

.

.

Dos meses habían pasado desde su primer encuentro con Annie, desde entonces cada vez que la veía, se sonreían, ella era un poco seria y reservada, pero eso a él le fascinaba. Hablaba con tanta pasión de la gente, y veía con una realidad distinta el mundo, le había dicho que los dos chicos con quienes siempre se les veía, eran familiares de ella, algo que agradó completamente a Eren.

Habían salido varias veces y caminaban juntos para llegar a la universidad. Annie poco a poco mostraba que era una mujer sumamente interesante, reía disimuladamente y no estaba al pendiente de lo que dijeran de ella.

—¿Has escuchado que dicen que somos novios? –Mencionó la rubia, Eren se sorprendió.

—Sí, pensé que nunca te darías cuenta de eso. ¿Te molesta? Si quieres puedo decir que paren con eso y…

—No me molesta. –Sonrió la chica. –Es gracioso ver la cara de Mikasa. –Eren sonrió.

—¿Aun te odia?

—Pues sí, cree que te dañare. Tu hermana es un poco sobre protectora.

—Ella no es mi hermana. –Rió. –Bueno, no biológicamente, pero sí de cariño.

—¿Nunca te gustó?

—¿Quién? ¿Mikasa? Oh no, es como si tú te fijaras en alguno de los chicos que están contigo.

—Imposible. –La chica hizo como si fuera a vomitar, Eren se rió a más no poder.

—Bueno, es algo así. –Rió.

—Sabes Eren. –El chico la miro. –Me gusta estar contigo y…

—¡Mocoso! –Escucho la voz de uno de sus mejores amigos, Eren volteo para ver a Levi, el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

—Capitán. –Saludo.

—Disculpa que te interrumpa. –En realidad no lo sentía, sabía en lo que andaba su amigo Eren y no se arrepentía de nada. –Tenemos práctica en el campo 2. A las 8. ¿Estás disponible?

—Si claro. –Respondió, Levi asintió mientras se regresaba por donde había llegado.

—¿Qué me decías?

—Nada. –Sonrió. –Nos vemos mañana. –Sin decir más la chica se despidió. Eren maldijo por lo bajo. –Rivaille. –Susurro. –Me las pagaras enano de mierda.

.

.

.

Tres meses y aun seguía detrás de ella. Y no lograba entenderlo.

Annie era seria, solitaria, muy pocas veces sonreía. Todo lo contrario a varias de sus amigas y por eso no lograba entender. ¿Por qué le atraía tanto?

 _Porque no era como las demás._

No estaba encima de él como Mikasa, no pasaba la lengua por el piso como las porristas. Sencillamente no hacía nada que le diera a pensar que él le gustaba y eso le frustraba.

 _¡Porque a él si le gustaba ella!_

—Annie. –Saludó, la chica le sonrió al instante. – ¿Te pasa algo? Estás distraída y bueno, tú siempre estás callada, pero nunca tan distraída.

—Me gusta alguien. –Soltó de repente, Eren se tensó.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? –Preguntó.

—Yo soy todo lo que él no quiere.

—Sería un estúpido para no fijarse en ti. –Gruñó mientras apretaba los puños.

—Sí, yo también concuerdo en que eres un estúpido.

—Es que es imposible que… Espera ¿Qué?

—Me gustas, idiota. –Le dijo seriamente. –No sé cuándo pensabas en darte cuenta.

—Yo… Annie por Dios, tú también me gustas. –La chica se sorprendió. –No sé en qué momento y…

Annie lo beso, un beso para nada torpe, un beso que reflejaba la necesidad que sentía de hacerlo, sus lenguas chocaron en la cavidad y empezó una batalla entre sí para saber quién de los dos exploraba mas. Annie pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de chico y se apretó aún mas a él, Eren por otra parte aumentó más el agarre en la cintura de la chica. Cuando el beso acabó, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos.

-Quizás esto no sea para nada normal. –Susurró el chico.

-Quizás nadie se lo espere. –Rió la chica.

-Me gustas Annie. –Rio, la rubia lo miró fijamente por largos minutos.

-Me gustas Eren, y creo que podemos lograrlo.

-Lo lograremos. –Rió. –Seguiremos adelante.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin**._

* * *

Primera vez que escribo algo para el fandom de Shingenki uwu

Espero que esto fuera del agrado de los simpatizantes de este shipp.

 **Muchísimas gracias a quienes leyeron.**

 _ **Saludos: RosseV.**_


End file.
